


What I Feel In My Heart I Know Is True

by SnarkyStark91



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, High School Drama, Hurt Ricky, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Big Red, Protective Carlos, Protective Gina, Protective Nini, Protective Seb, Sad Ricky, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21816256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnarkyStark91/pseuds/SnarkyStark91
Summary: Ricky’s life is a mess, first he and Nini broke up, then his parents get a divorce, his father started dating his drama teacher and now he’s developing feelings for Gina. Could his life get any crazier?
Relationships: Carlos/Seb Matthew-Smith, E.J. Caswell/Nini Salazar-Roberts, Ricky Bowen/Gina Porter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	What I Feel In My Heart I Know Is True

Chapter One: Is This What It Should Feel Like? 

Ricky couldn’t stop staring at the girl that he was slowly developing feelings for since she had kissed his cheek on the night of homecoming, he couldn’t stop thinking about that night, about how close he and Gina were getting, it was nice to see that she was finally opening up to someone, that she wasn’t putting on a hard shell of a person that she wasn’t just to please people that couldn’t see how amazing and wonderful she was. 

There were butterflies in the pit of his stomach as he watched her turn her heard around after closing her locker door, their eyes locked for a moment, he could swear that time stopped at that moment, just for the two of them, he couldn’t help but smile when she did, her smiles were contagious could you blame him? 

“You likeeeee her.” Ricky jumped when he heard a voice from behind him, his eyes widened when he saw Ashlyn standing behind him. He cleared his throat and closed his locker door, he shifted his skateboard in his hands. 

“I..I have no idea what you’re talking about.” He murmured as he tried avoid her, sure he and Ashlyn weren’t the best of friends, but she was nice, nicer than E.J that was for sure. But of course he couldn’t stay away from Ashlyn seeing as they had rehearsals together. 

“Don’t lie to me Ricky. I can tell. Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me.”Ricky gripped onto his skateboard tightly. “There is no secret Ashlyn, stop assuming that you know everything when you clearly don’t.”He snapped which made Ashlyn’s eyes widened. He sighed deeply which made him rub the back of his neck. 

“Look..I’m sorry Ashlyn.. I just..I have a lot going on right now..and..I just..” Ricky could feel his chest tightening his eyes looking away from hers. “Ricky..” Ricky held up his hand to stop her from talking. “Please just..just leave it...I-I have to go.” He murmured as he ran down the hall not listening when he heard Gina and Carlos call out for him. 

“Ashlyn what did you say to him?.” Carlos asked with worry, Gina hesitated going to follow Ricky, wanting to find out if he was okay. 

“I didn’t say anything to him Carlos..I was just worried about him and he got all defensive..” Ashlyn looked guilty, wishing that she could take back what she said. She hadn’t meant to hurt Ricky like that, knowing what he was going through at home, she shouldn’t have over stepped her boundaries but she had been excited to see that Ricky was finally moving on from Nini. 

“Ricky?..”The boy looked up from his skateboard as he was currently sitting on the stage of the auditorium, his eyes locked with Nini’s, he looked down at his lap once more not wanting Nini to see him like this. Not again, but of course Nini was best friend and he couldn’t turn her away even if he wanted to. 

“Ricky, Gina said she was worried about you..something happened between you and Ashlyn?..what happened Ricky?”Nini asked softly as she sat next to him, she had been worried about him since she had found out. Her eyes searching for his. A small smile formed on her lips when they finally met each others eyes. 

“Nini..”Nini could feel her stomach drop at how sad he sounded just then, she reached out to place her hand on top of his. “Ricky..you can talk to me..about anything.”She whispered. Ricky could feel his bottom lip tremble, he couldn’t say no to her. He couldn’t hold this back anymore. He wanted to tell someone. Someone who wouldn’t judge him. 

“I..I have feelings for Gina..” Ricky breathed out hoping that she would respond to him. He pulled his knees closer to his chest, he sniffled as tears started forming in his eyes as he was afraid of what Nini would think, he could feel his chest tightening as if he was going to be sick. 

“Y..” Nini couldn’t form the right words, this was the same Gina that had treated her like dirt since the two of them met, had tried to upstage her in everything, tried to steal E.J from her. Hearing that Ricky had feelings for Gina, something had to have happened between them. 

“I..I can’t stop them Nini..no matter how much I try I can’t stop. She..she’s different, so different. She’s special, she’s talented, beautiful, amazing..and..I..I can’t stop thinking about her...Nini..I don’t..I don’t know what to do..”Ricky sobbed as he gripped onto his hair. 

Nini felt her heart clench at the sight, she hated seeing Ricky so broken, unsure of himself. She pushed down her feelings knowing that Ricky needed her to be supportive instead of jealous right now. 

“Hey..hey..look at me Ricky.” Nini whispered as she reached out to cup his cheek, she hadn’t seen him cry since the night that he had slept over at her house after finding out that his parents were getting a divorce. She brushed her thumb over his cheek as she wiped away his tears. 

“Gina would be a fool to not see how amazing, wonderful and such a down to earth person you are Ricky. Everything about you is special. And if she can’t see that?, then she’s not the one..but..I think..I think she does..and I think..that you should tell her..”Ricky sniffled as he wiped his eyes with the back of his sleeve. 

“You think I should?.” He whispered, a small smile formed on Nini’s face as she leaned in and kissed his forehead. “Of course Ricky. You deserve to be happy, if it’s with Gina..then..I’ll support you.” Ricky couldn’t stop the smile from forming on his lips, he pulled her into a tight hug. 

“Thank you..” He whispered as he buried his face into her shirt, Nini could feel her own heart breaking all over again, knowing that she had lost Ricky not once but twice. And she was sure that she wasn’t going to win him back this time or ever.


End file.
